MAGIC
Romanized Title MAGIC Japanese Title MAGIC English Title MAGIC Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2009 Translation by OFF THE LOCK Romaji toki to tomo ni hito wa nanni de mo sukkari naretekite odoroki ga todaeru to tsugi no dare ka wo shinasadame suru bokura no case nara dou? bucchakeru to mada kimi no mahou ni kakatteru tokenai mama magic yume no you na kanshoku ni tamaranaku suiyoserareru antoki no mama magic mama no you na sono koe wa kono mune wo ketobashi tsuzukeru joudan ja naku te kimi honto amazing hito no yo ni tane mo shikake mo nashi tou ni sameteitan darou boku no miryoku no tane wa tsukite minagitteta jishin mo kage wo hisome otonashiku naru kou narya mou owari ka na tte omotta toki kara ga shoubu ito wa kirechainai tokenai mama magic juwaki no mukou de mata kimi wo warawasete mitai omoigakenai magic kono koe ga kimi no daiji na koto furuwaserareru you ni kokoro gake shidai sore wa zettai ni yattekuru yo hitasura shinjite mate houri nagechimaeba mou tadoritsukenai imada minu bokura no saikouhou tokenai mama magic dainashi ni suru no wa itsudemo jibun jishin no mistake antoki koeru magic ima shika dasenai kagayaki wo kimi dake ni misetai yo hoka no dare ka ja kawari wa kikanai hito no yo ni tane mo shikake mo nai yo Japanese 時とともに人は 何にでもすっかり慣れてきて 驚きが途絶えると 次の誰かを品定めする 僕らの場合(ケース)ならどう? ぶっちゃけると まだ君の魔法にかかってる とけないままマジック 夢のような感触にたまらなく 吸いよせられる あんときのままマジック ママのようなその声は この胸をけとばしつづける 冗談じゃなくて 君ホントAmazing 人の世にタネもシカケも無し とうに醒めていたんだろう 僕の魅力のタネは尽きて みなぎってた自信も 影をひそめおとなしくなる こうなりゃもう終わりかなって 思った時からが勝負 糸は切れちゃいない とけないままマジック 受話器のむこうでまた 君を笑わせてみたい 思いがけないマジック この声が君の大事なとこ震わせられるように 心がけ次第 それは絶対に やってくるよ ひたすら 信じて待て ほうり投げちまえば もうたどり着けない 未だ見ぬ 僕らの最高峰 とけないままマジック だいなしにするのは いつでも自分自身のミステイク あんとき超えるマジック 今しか出せない輝きを 君だけに見せたいよ 他の誰かじゃ かわりはきかない 人の世にタネもシカケもないよ English With time, people can get used to anything. Once their astonishment is gone, they begin examining the next person. What is it like in our case? Once it the secret was lifted, I was still enchanted by your magic. Intangible magic I'm heavily drawn to these feelings, as if it's a dream. It's Magic, just like at that time Sounding like a mother's voice, that voice keeps rejecting my heart. It's not a joke, you're truly amazing. In the world of people(In human relationships?), there are no tricks or hidden mechanisms. You've already come to your senses, right? The source of my attractiveness is running out. My growing self-confidence also casts away my shadows and I become more mature. At the time I thought that it's going to be over like this, I've succeeded. The bond between us hasn't been cut. Intangible magic I want to try to make you smile once more on the other side of that telephone call. Unforeseen magic I hope this voice lets your precious things shiver Depending on your determination, it will definitely happen. Just have faith and wait for it attentively. If you give up, we'll never be able to reach our yet to be seen highest peak. Intangible magic It's always my own mistake that it's ruined. It's Magic exceeding the one back then I want to show you my glow, as I can only show it right now. Nobody else is going to listen to me, but you. In the world of people(In human relationships?), there are no tricks or hidden mechanisms.